Forced Judgement
by LadyLink98
Summary: Everyone is given a life. They choose what to do with it. But people are losing their options, and when Zelda is left with the body of Link, she asks of Her Grace to give him another chance...but does Hylia have any spare lives to give...LOZ One Shot.


**Be nice everyone, I can only really write humour. Please review, I know they'll be a million mistakes because auto correct is off on my iPhone.  
(Insert disclaimer here as I hate writing disclaimers and obviously no one on this site owns Zelda anyway)  
**

Forced Judgement

All people are given one cookie each. They are to choose what to do with it.

If one took a cookie from another person, will he deserve to keep his own?

If one does not like the way another person is eating their cookie, does he have the right to take that cookie away from the person?

Does a person have the right to throw his own cookie away?

Should there be one master, who chooses who gets to keep their cookie?

I am Hylia. And I choose who lives, and who dies.

**********

"Please, please no! I didn't mean to! Ganon forced me!" the man begged, eyes full of tears.

"Ganon may have forced you," I say, looking down at him in disgust "But you chose to obey, you chose to take someone else's life when you had your own."

"B-but, your grace!" the man protested "he would've killed me otherwise!"

"You agreed to give Ganon someone else's life so he did not take yours?" I sighed and shook my head. With a wave of my hand the man collapsed into darkness.

I flew back past the clouds to where my land lay. Inside my house I crossed out the name of the man who just passed away.

This was the seventh one I was sent to these past three days. All sent by Ganon. But this is my punishment as the fourth banished goddess, my role.

My role...how I hated those words.

It was my role that I was given to create Hyrule that I'm here now. Where my sister Farore created those who would uphold the law, I had to create those who'd oppose it.

This ended in the result of me being banished, along with my Triforce piece. And forced to take the lives I blessed the people with if they did what they were created to do.

It hurt me so much, esspecially seeing I had to take some of Farore's children, as they were forced to do the crime.

And some clever people has found their way under my rules.

I sigh as another name appears under the man's. I have been expecting this one for a while now.

'Ganondorf Dragmire' it says.

He has managed to stay out of harms way by sending out assassins to do the dirty work for him, this I was unable to punish him for. But now he has committed the crime, I can go give him what he deserves.

I go through the portal that will take my straight to the victim, and end up at the roof of Arbirter's Grounds in the desert.

I see no Ganon anywhere, but the body of whom he just killed. A young boy, being held in the arms of a girl I recognise as Princess Zelda. She is sobbing I controllably.

I turn away from them to the mirror on the stand. Ganon must have escaped to the Twilight Realm. Being a creature of pure light, I am unable to go in there.

"Are you the evil goddess?" Princess Zelda asks, noticing me. I don't like being referred to as evil. I take people's lives, it's my role. But don't the assassins do the exact same thing?

"Please please can you give Link back his life?" she sobs.

I look at the boy, Link. He is scarred, bruised, and bleeding rapidly, obviously recently in a battle with Ganon, I assume.

"He no longer has a life." I tell the princess. "I can not give him something that doesn't exist."

"Then give him my life!" she blurts out, looking away from me.

That was possible of me, but...did she really want to give her life to someone else?

"You will have no control over your life. It will be his now, you will be dead." I say, speaking only the truth.

"I know." Princess Zelda says, attempting to be stern, but still somewhat unsure.

"Are you ready?" I ask. She nods.

I have my hand, and Zelda collapses, dead.

Moments later, the boy, Link coughs and sits up.

"Zelda!" he cries instantly, seeing the princess dead next to him.

He turns to me. "What did you do!"

I feel a pang of hurt. "Ganon killed you. And Princess Zelda wanted a life transfer."

Link went quiet for a minute. "Is Ganon still alive?" he asked me.

"He escaped to the twilight realm." I say nodding towards the mirror.

Link stands up and draws his sword. "I'm going to put a stop to his endless murdering!" he says bravely.

"you do understand that if you do that I must take your life?"

Link smirks. "then I best not come out of the realm huh?" and before I can say anything else, he activates the mirror and disappeared before me.

**************

After about 20 minutes of me home alone, a name appears under Ganondorf's name on the paper.

'Link Woods'

So he succeeded.

I go through the portal, and appear at Arbirter's Grounds once again.

"I did it" Link says, putting his sword away. So he came out after all, even knowing he must die.

I walk up to him. Link goes down onto one knee, bowing his head.

After a silent moment, Link looks up. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

I feel myself shaking. This isn't fair. He killed for the sake of everything else. He did for good, he doesn't deserve to be punished like this! I must resist my task.

"Correct," I say naturally and wave my hand, feeling myself drown in regret.

The End

**Please review nicely ^_^ And read my other stories.**


End file.
